


【诺灿】Pole

by hazellatte



Category: NCT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 李帝努x李东淑出轨 / dirty talk / 镜子play / 颜射*彩蛋里有娜灿
Kudos: 23





	【诺灿】Pole

其实李帝努被交往了两个月的女朋友从家里拖出来时是挺不爽的，想着她凭什么让自己周日放弃休假出去陪她。但当他一听到她是要自己陪她去上钢管舞课，看久了电子荧幕而有些疲倦的双眼瞬间发亮。

然而让李帝努真正双眼亮起来的不是他的正牌女友，而是她的钢管舞老师。

也许是因为在床上什么都看过了，对穿着得很性感的女朋友并没有什么特别的感觉，李帝努抱着手坐在舞蹈室角落时眼光一直放在那位老师身上。

可是她的穿着也没有很过份，宽松的黑色背心的衣摆轻轻扎进了高腰平脚短裤里。即使是在示范倒挂动作时，也并没有露出腰部，紧身短裤更没有因为她的任何动作而不经意地露出内裤边缘，但李帝努还是看得眼都直了。

不难从她的身上的薄布下看出她的身材，从背心的侧面可以看到她穿着白色的sport bra，大概不是成年男性一手就能掌握的尺寸。短裤紧身而又贴身，腰臀曲线暴露无遗。但最令人眩目的是那双大长腿，健康肉感又匀称笔直。

她看起来像是素颜，或是只化了少许淡妆，可是眸光流转间却露出几分妩媚。与总是化着精致浓妆的女朋友不同，只是一个抬眸、一个笑容都足以让人深陷其中，她彷佛是天生的妖精。

或是说，是来勾我心神的妖精。李帝努想。

李东淑没有拒绝一个教授已经半年的学生提出让她男友进来观课的要求，只是在她男友进来的一刻被吓到了，任谁在现实中看到这种顶级演员脸也会惊艳到。

所以李东淑没有忍住在授课期间透过镜子去看他，却发现他也一直在看自己，甚至把眼神放到自己的身体上，意图十分明显。在他们于镜子里对视的一刻，李帝努清晰看见李东淑对他做了一个飞吻的动作。作为回礼，李帝努抬手把她的飞吻接住放到了嘴边，然后伸出舌头舔了舔。

他们都知道李帝努的女朋友是个大近视，今天没有带隐眼，在开始练舞时也摘下了眼镜，并不会看到他们这样的调情动作。

于是在下课时，李帝努趁着女朋友出去换衣服，对着远处的李东淑挑了一下眉，然后只见李东淑用着口形说，“晚上十点，在这里见？”

李帝努勾起一边嘴角，别有深意地笑着点了点头。

/

再去到舞蹈中心时，迎接李帝努的是穿上了舞衣的李东淑—–酒红色丝绒质地的大V吊带背心，长度刚好卡在好纤细的腰部，下身是同样质地的高腰三角裤，大长腿上踩着近十公分的银色幼根高根鞋。

李东淑双手拉着李帝努的衣领，带着他倒着走近她专用的舞蹈室，李帝努一见她那双高跟就怕她会崴到脚，一手环在她裸露的后腰。

“这么心急？”李东淑突然停了下来，穿上高跟鞋的她只比李帝努矮了小半个头，她微微掂起后脚跟在他耳边问道。

“你素颜好看，化了妆也好看。”李帝努答非所问。

美人穿上性感的舞衣当然要配上精致的妆容，但李东淑也只是上了薄薄的粉底，唇上是自然的裸粉色口红，单一的酒红色珠光眼影加上微微向上扬的啡色眼线。

李东淑轻轻一笑，手从他的领子慢慢往上摸到突出的喉结，双唇有意无意地碰了碰他的耳廓，“我好看还是你女朋友好看？”

普通男人平日暴露在外的敏感的部位一是耳朵，二是喉结。李帝努不管她是有意还是无意，脑海中的想法都只有一个——今天晚上一定要跟她做爱。

“当然是你。”李帝努伸手把她一边的长曲发捋到耳后，然后微微低头吻了一下她没有戴上任何耳饰的耳垂。

“算你嘴甜，作为奖励，给你表演一下。”

当李东淑放开他转身走去舞蹈室时，李帝努才发现他以为平平无常的小三角裤，后面竟然只是两条交叉的带子，她结实的小蜜臀随着她的步伐而一颤一颤的。

李东淑的右手抓着钢管，顺着正方向走了数圈，然后右边脚膝盖内侧反勾着钢管，左脚微微抬起，挺直着腰部顺势而绕着钢管转了两圈。最后身体停留在半空中，头微微向后昂起，微张的嘴巴彷佛在勾引着李帝努现在就要过去亲她。

李帝努觉得自己用性感来形容李东淑的身材还是是言之尚早，因为她的舞姿更为性感，是只看一眼就能硬的程度，而李帝努从刚进门就硬到了现在。

好不容易才停到她跳完了，李帝努马上过去扶着她的腰，让她靠着自己慢慢下来，再趁机摸了一把她的小蜜臀。她的身子微微一抖，就从李帝努的怀里缩，投怀送抱般把自己的整个身体都贴了上去。

“只看我跳舞就硬了那可怎么办啊？”李东淑抬眸直勾勾地看着他的双眼问。

“那你得要对我负责任了。”李帝努喉间明显地吞咽了下。

“今天晚上我是属于你的，你想要我怎么负责任都可以。”她伸出小舌头舔舔唇。

李东淑的话撩到李帝努恨不得就现在立即上了她，但在这之前应该要好好品味一下她的迷人身材。李帝努温柔地让她的背部抵到钢管，让她有了支撑点后就开始偏过头吻着她颈侧，一手捞起她的腿往身上贴后来回抚摸光滑的大腿。

李东淑故意轻喘着发出轻哼声，又用长腿环在他的腰间。意料之中得李帝努更加强烈的攻势，一手直接扯下了她背心的肩带，手掌覆上她饱满的酥胸。

“坏女孩怎么连乳贴也不贴啊，你有D吗？”李帝努嘴巴从她的锁骨一直向上吻着，最后停了在她的嘴边。他的大手并不能完全把握住她饱满的乳肉，揉捏了两下后便转用拇指覆在她的茱萸上打转。

“如果你现在跟你女朋友提分手那我就回答你。”李东淑双手捧着他的脸，伸出红润小舌往他嘴上舔。

李帝努双指用力夹住她挺立的茱萸，声音变得低沉，“别太过份。”

“我就开开玩笑，你别这么凶嘛。”李东淑咬着下唇装委屈。

“哥哥来教你怎么样才叫凶。”

李帝努一下子把人转了个身，李东淑的双乳间紧贴着钢管，突然接触到冰凉的金属让她浑身一抖。李帝努一手大力拍打了好几下她的臀肉，响亮的声音在空旷的舞室回荡。然后把她小短裤后面交叉的带子往下拉，手直接滑落到她的股间，往前伸到女性的秘密花园。

“你怎么这么骚？把那里的毛都脱了？”李帝努上身向前靠，一手扶着她的下巴，把她的脸转到面向自己。

李东淑向后撅着小屁股，扭着上半身去看李帝努，“是天生就没有的……”

Fuck。李帝努低声骂了一句，面前的女人到底是哪里来的天生尤物。

尤物之所以是尤物，因为她可以完全挑起男人的性欲，又可以用着身体去满足他。

李东淑长期练舞所以柔韧度很好，她的背靠在钢管上，双手于身后紧紧扶住钢管，右脚被李帝努直直的抬起，几乎是以一字马的站姿接受李帝努的进入。

李帝努疯狂的揉着她胸前的柔软，下身肆意挺动腰身抽插。李东淑双手环住他的颈项，看着他的眼神越发迷离，娇艳欲滴的红唇吐出断断续续的呻吟。

“你看看镜子里的你，被我操得这么爽的样子有多性感。”李帝努用手轻轻一拍她的脸，让她面向舞蹈室内的一大片镜子。

身上的背心早已被褪到腰间，小短裤挂在了站立的左脚的脚踝处，完全分开的双脚露出女性最私密的部分，连接着男人壮硕的紫红色傲然巨物。李东淑第一次直观自己是如何被男人进出抽插，从未见过自己如此忘情又淫糜的样子，原本因为兴奋而绯红的脸颊因为羞耻又再红了两分。

李帝努看着镜子里可口诱人的她，口干舌燥地吞了吞口水。他慢慢把她的脚给放下来，再让她绕在自己的腰上，双手转为扶着她的纤腰就开始更强烈的冲击。李帝努撞得李东淑都要站不住了，细高跟抵在钢管使不上力，腿微微抖着连身子都快要往下沉。

“啊……不行了、脚软了……”

“这么快就不行了？平时不都可以挂在钢管上转三分多钟？”

“Shit，我这个姿势要有三十分钟了吧？你到底射不射？”李东淑装不下去了，手插进他的头发里，向后拉扯他的头发。原本她挺喜欢李帝努的粗暴，但没想到这男的对上自己也能这么持久，她都真的要站不住了，李帝努还能一直保持着速度。

李帝努吃痛的倒吸一口凉气，见她真的整个身子都在抖，就从她身体里退了出来，再一把横抱起走到角落的小沙发，分开她的双腿就想着还要继续。

“哥哥，妹妹太累了，不能继续了。”李东淑躺着一手把自己的小背心穿回去，一手拔掉他性物上的凸点保险套扔到地下。

那是李帝努过来时身上带的唯一一个套子。

李帝努拍着她的屁股骂了一句臭婊子，然后跨坐到她身上掐住她的脸颊迫她张开嘴，“那帮我口出来。”

“不要！”李东淑双手撑在他的双肩，抬着眼瞪李帝努，下一秒却被李帝努一个挺腰把他的性物送到嘴里，一直顶到了喉咙。

“给我吸紧一点。”李帝努一边说着一边按着她的头，李东淑难受得想吐，又被他强迫着要深喉抽插，忍不住流下了生理泪水。

最后李帝努在快要宣泄时及时推开了她，但其实射颜不比口射好受。李东淑被他射得一脸白色稠液的时候，真的宁愿男人直接射在自己嘴里。

“妹妹真棒。”最后李帝努温柔地吻了吻她的额头。

/

彩蛋

/

李帝努把人折腾过度，怕她脚软得会在浴室里滑倒，抱着手站在浴室外面等着李东淑，还一直没话找话来确认她清不清醒。

“妹妹，今年多大了？”

“我希望你知道问女人年龄跟颜射一样没有礼貌。”

“你要怪就怪你把套子扔了。”

“喂！你搞到我现在腿都在抖诶！”李东淑卸好妆换好衣服，一推开门就带着一脸怨气瞪着李帝努。

李帝努赶紧搂着腰把人扶稳，“我觉得应该是那双高跟的问题。”

“如果想再有下一次那赶快给我闭嘴。”李东淑一手拍在他的脸上。

“交换电话？方便联络。”李帝努马上掏出手机递到她面前。

“不怕女朋友查手机？”

“恨不得让她发现赶紧分手，她的身材太差了。”

李东淑朝身边的渣男啧了一声，接过他的手机输入自己的号码，“李东淑，随便你怎么存我名字。”

“你怎么这么快就随我姓了？”李帝努揉着她的耳垂，挑一挑眉。

“有病，姓李的人多了去了。”

“我叫李帝努。对了，刚才你洗澡的时候有一个被你设为罗先生的人发了短信说要来接你，是你养渔场的鱼？”

“去你妈的，那是我老公！”李东淑一下子挣开李帝努就往外跑，果不其然从窗户往下就看到了罗渽民双手插着兜倚着车旁在等自己。

李帝努慢悠悠地跟在三秒前还在装脚软的人身后，“原来是罗李东淑啊，早说嘛。”

“现在已经没人再冠夫姓了好吗？”

瞟了一眼窗下的人，男人粉红色的头发一瞬间在李帝努眼里变成了绿色。


End file.
